OS: You drive me crazy
by Angie Hood
Summary: Après leur retour de l'île, Felicity se rend enfin compte qu'il y a quelque chose de brisé en elle. Et la seule chose qui peut l'aider c'est une véritable conversation avec Oliver, encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte de s'ouvrir à la jeune femme.


**Hey hey hey, **

**me voilà de retour avec un petit One Shot, histoire de vous faire patienter avant d'être de retour avec une fiction. Vu que je pars bientôt en vacances, je me suis dit qu'un petit OS avant de partir était une bonne idée. Donc voilà, sachant que c'est le premier OS que j'écris j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**L'histoire se déroule après le final de la saison 2, aprés leur retour de l'ile ! Voilà voilà.**

**_Disclamer_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est sortie de ma tête, bien que certains éléments proviennent de la série, tout ne vient pas de moi.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierai ce petit OS.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. **

* * *

Felicity était contente de retrouver sa maison après toute cette agitation. Heureusement il n'avait pas été touché dans toute cette lutte acharnée. Elle s'entendit s'exclamer « Enfin seule ! » lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, elle soupira et se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'à se retrouver au sol. Elle resta un moment assise de la sorte avant de décider de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche pour se détendre. Elle en voulait à la Terre entière, à Oliver, Slade, Isabel, la ligue des assassins, même à Barry mais la personne contre qui elle était le plus en colère c'était elle-même.

Elle sortit de sa douche et enfila un jean slim noir, un marcel blanc légèrement moulant et un pull très ample bleu marine. Elle mit ses Vans noires aux pieds. Pris son sac et partit faire un tour en ville sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, sans but précis. Elle voulait juste marcher, sans penser à rien, mais malgré elle, elle était pensive. Un milliard de questions trottaient dans sa tête, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, ne plus entendre toutes ces petites voix qui se contredisaient les unes, les autres. Elle finit par s'arrêter dans un bar assez miteux des Glades pour les faire taire.

Dès qu'elle entra, elle le regretta mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle s'assit au comptoir et commanda une tequila paf, puis une autre, et encore… puis elle perdit le compte, elle regardait les cadavres de verres et de shooters devant elle. Elle n'était pas ce genre de filles qui allaient dans un bar pour noyer leur chagrin dès qu'elles étaient contrariées. Mais là, elle avait décidé de pour une fois ne pas choisir la voie de la raison, mais celle de la spontanéité.

Elle se moquait d'être habillée simplement, que ses cheveux ne soit pas coiffés parfaitement comme à son habitude, elle se moquait de boire seule dans un bar miteux, elle se moquait de l'image d'elle-même qu'elle donnait aux gens, elle se moquait d'être saoule. Elle n'avait juste pas envie d'être la parfaite petite Felicity, elle avait envie d'envoyer tout valser et de crier au monde entier d'aller se faire voir. Elle était fatiguée et lasse. Toute cette histoire l'avait atteinte bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool et sa tête tournait beaucoup trop à son goût, mais elle s'en moquait aussi.

Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever de son tabouret pour rentrer chez elle, il lui était impossible de tenir debout, marcher droit, ou même marcher tout court. Elle s'effondra au sol deux ou trois fois, mais se releva à chaque fois. Après tout c'était ça le résumé de sa vie. Des chutes encore et encore, mais à chaque fois elle s'en était relevée, plus forte qu'avant, même si elle ne le voyait pas. Seulement cette fois, c'était la chute de trop, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en relever. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

Elle était là, à trainer dans les Glades, seule, ivre, fatiguée, parfaitement inconsciente du danger qui rodait et planait dans cette partie de la ville et donc tout autour d'elle. Les larmes coulaient malgré elle sur ses joues rosies par le froid et les larmes, ses yeux étaient rouges à force de pleurer. Quand elle tomba à nouveau, elle n'eut plus la force de lever, elle pleurait maintenant toutes les larmes de son corps, menaçant de s'étouffer dans ses propres larmes.

Roy aussi errait dans les Glades, tentant tant bien que mal d'oublier que Thea était partie et que personne n'était ressorti de cette bataille avec Slade indemne, il ne savait pas non plus si la ville pourrait s'en remettre. Il pensait à tout ça en marchant dans les rues sombres de son quartier, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés au sol. Jouant avec la tête de flèche qu'Oliver lui avait donnée pour qu'il se libère lorsqu'il était retenu dans ce wagon de métro des mois plus tôt. Sa première rencontre avec The Arrow, rencontre qui avait changé et donné un sens à sa vie.

Puis il entendit une personne faire une crise de larmes dans une ruelle perpendiculaire de celle sur laquelle il déambulait. Il s'y engouffra et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle était assise par terre sur le trottoir, le dos collé contre le mur de brique, la tête entre les genoux, ses long cheveux blonds entouraient et cachaient totalement son visage. Il allait lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide ou de quelque chose, lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'il découvrit l'identité de la jeune femme, il fut choqué de la voir comme ça. Elle le regardait, mais ses yeux était dans le vide.

Voir Felicity ainsi lui brisa le cœur d'avantage. La jeune femme s'était montrée adorable et chaleureuse avec lui dès le début, elle le faisait rire avec ses babillages, et surtout elle trouvait toujours les mots pour l'encourager, et était toujours être honnête avec lui. Même lorsque il allait trop loin ou faisait des conneries. Il sut aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire, il envoya à Oliver pour le prévenir et lui dire de venir la chercher. Il savait que seul lui pourrait la calmer et ils devaient parler tout les deux.

Le temps que leur ami arrive, il s'assit à côté d'elle, passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua de pleurer. Elle avait mal à l'estomac, et ce dernier menaçait de rendre son dernier repas ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter depuis son retour à Starling. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était son cœur. Roy posa son pull sur les épaules de la jeune femme car elle tremblait de froid. Lorsqu'ils entendirent une moto arriver, il sut que c'était Oliver qui arrivait, et Felicity sut aussi que c'était lui. Elle se détacha de Roy, elle était furieuse contre Oliver et était bien décidé de ne pas lui décrocher un mot.

Oliver fit un dérapage et se gara devant les deux jeunes gens. On pouvait clairement lire l'inquiètude sur son visage, il était paniqué depuis qu'il avait reçu le sms de Roy qui disait qu'ils étaient dans les Glades et que Felicity avait besoin d'aide, accompagné de leur position. La jeune femme décida de se lever sans l'aide de personne, elle prit appui contre le mur derrière pour pouvoir se tenir debout mais manqua de tomber, Roy s'avança pour la rattraper mais l'Archer fut le premier et évita à la blonde de percuter le sol.

Elle le regarda, et toujours aussi énervée elle se sortit des bras de l'homme dont elle était fière, mais qui l'avait également déçue. Elle regarda Roy et lui demanda de la ramener chez elle. Après un échange de regard entre les deux hommes, l'aîné hocha la tête pour que son cadet comprenne qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui car maintenant il allait s'occuper d'elle. La dernière recrue de la Team Arrow acquiesça et après avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme il la laissa aux soins de son patron.

Felicity soupira et monta sur la moto sans même un regard pour Oliver, et lui ordonna de la reconduire chez elle sur le champ et de ne pas rouler comme un fou. Il fut étonner de voir à quel point la jeune femme pouvait se montrer autoritaire, comme lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de ne pas baisser les bras lors de sa bataille avec Slade. Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit et la ramena, sauf qu'il ne la ramena pas chez elle mais dans leur antre.

Elle avait commencé à reprendre ses esprits et lorsqu'elle reconnu l'endroit, elle se tourna vers lui furieuse. Elle se mit à crier des choses plutôt incohérentes, il n'y prêta pas attention et lui tendit un verre d'eau et une aspirine qu'elle envoya valser d'un revers de la main. Le verre alla se briser contre le mur avant de retomber au sol en mille morceaux.

**\- Argh tu me rends folle, même ivre tu me rends folle ! Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre des décisions pour moi tu m'entends ?! **

**\- Felicity, arrête de faire l'enfant, prend cet aspirine, tu vas en avoir besoin si tu ne veux pas avoir mal au crane demain.**

**\- Ma vie, mes choix ? Tu te souviens ? C'était notre accord ! Je suis une grande fille alors fous moi la paix !**

**\- Parle moi Felicity, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! **

**\- Tu te fous de moi là ? – **_elle éclata de rire, un rire tellement ironique qu'Oliver en eut presque froid dans le dos, il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune femme – _**Monsieur Oliver Jonas Queen, ou l'homme qui ne dit jamais rien, qui ment, qui cache des trucs à ses propres amis et à sa famille me dit de lui parler, de m'ouvrir à lui ! Je suis en plein rêve ce n'est pas possible ! Encore sur la plage tu ne nous as pas tout dit. – **_il allait intervenir mais elle le coupa – _**Je suis blonde, mais pas ce genre de blonde, je ne suis pas aveugle, ni idiote. Et tu te trompe si tu crois le contraire okay. Dig et Roy ne le sont pas non plus. **

**\- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez idiots ou aveugle. Seulement, y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire.**

**\- Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher si facilement tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil mon cher ! – **_elle criait et pointait du doigt contre son torse pour montrer qu'elle était vraiment en colère_**\- Je n'abandonne pas à la moindre difficulté et tu le sais. Sinon aujourd'hui je ne serais pas ici, mais dans un bar miteux de Vegas comme barmaid à me faire tripoter par des ivrognes ratés ! Comme ma mère…**

**\- Et je n'en attends pas moins de toi, je veux juste que tu me parle et que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse depuis notre retour.**

**\- Je voulais juste une discussion, une stupide discussion sur cette stupide plage ! Mais tu as fais ce que tu fais de mieux… tu as esquivé.**

**\- Très bien, discutons alors ! **

**\- Ce qui m'a brisé le cœur c'est que pour une fois j'ai cru que tu allais t'ouvrir à moi, sur cette plage, j'ai cru que… j'ai cru que tu me dirais la vérité pour une fois depuis qu'on se connait, juste une fois, je voulais que tu me parles, mais tu ne l'a pas fait ! **

**\- Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir, pose moi n'importe quelle question, je te répondrai.**

_**\- -**__ la jeune femme soupira _**– Je sais que c'est mon idée, je sais que ça nous a permit d'arrêter Slade, et je pensais être assez forte pour pouvoir encaisser … seulement je n'ai pas les épaules pour ça. Je ne suis pas Sara, tu aurais peut-être du choisir Sara pour le plan.**

**\- C'était ton idée, tu as raison, mais tu as tort sur le fait que tu n'es pas assez forte. Tu es la jeune femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Et ça n'aurait pas marché avec Sara, Slade n'y aurait jamais cru.**

**\- Pourquoi ? **

**\- Premièrement il n'aurait jamais laissé Sara et moi en même temps s'approcher de lui, et il sait quand je mens, il ne m'aurait jamais cru si j'avais dit que j'aimais Sara.**

**\- Pourtant il t'a cru quand tu as dit que c'est moi que tu aimais… alors que c'est moins crédible que si tu avais dit que tu l'aimais elle.**

**\- Felicity Meghan Smoak, vous êtes un véritable petit génie informatique… mais tu peux parfois te montrer tellement aveugle par moment.**

Oliver regarda Felicity complètement blasé, et la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit, sa réaction fit presque rire son ami. La jeune femme se retrouva bouche bée, elle était sur le point de parler quant elle se rendit compte du sens des paroles du jeune homme elle se tut. Sa bouche était entrouverte, mais les mots ne sortaient pas, ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de ses orbites.

**\- Est-ce-que tu essaie de me dire que … ?**

**\- Que mes sentiments pour toi, que ce que je t'ai dit au manoir tout est vrai. J'aurais du te le dire il y a bien longtemps, je refusais de l'admettre parce que j'avais peur d'être nocif pour toi, tu es trop…**

**\- Non, non et NON ! Si tu dis que tu es trop bien pour moi je te jure que je te mets une baffe ! Il va falloir que tu arrête de te rabaisser et de faire passer toujours les autres avant toi, tu es un homme, tu n'es pas que The Arrow, tu es aussi Oliver Queen, tu as des sentiments, des besoins alors pense à toi un peu de temps en temps ! **

**\- - **_le jeune homme sourit tristement_** – C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça…**

**\- -**_ la jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue de son ami _**– Et je serais toujours là pour te le dire quand tu en auras besoin, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de te rabaisser, de te sentir coupable des malheurs de tout le monde et porter les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules. Et ouvre toi un peu à nous, on est tes amis…**

**\- J'espère quand même qu'on est plus que des amis toi et moi…**

Felicity lui coupa la parole et l'embrassa passionnément. Oliver fut d'abord surpris, mais répondit avec tout autant de ferveur. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça tout les deux. Il attira la jeune femme contre lui par les hanches et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour leur laisser le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis ses lèvres vinrent embraser le cou de la blonde jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine tandis que celle-ci lui ôtai sa chemise.

Leurs vêtements tous les deux suivirent le même chemin que le vêtement du beau brun. Et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous deux couchés sur le tapis d'entrainement à s'embrasser et à faire l'amour. La jolie blonde était juste heureuse dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis maintenant 2 ans.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il faudrait qu'ils en parlent, qu'ils aient une conversation le lendemain sur ce qui venait de se passer, qu'ils voient où ils en étaient et peut-être même qu'ils le disent à Diggle et Roy. De plus elle savait qu'Oliver voudrait lui apprendre à se défendre au cas où, car elle risquait d'être menacée si elle sortait avec lui vu sa double identité. Mais pour le moment ils s'en moquaient, ils profitaient juste de leur petit moment d'intimité et de l'instant présent. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux, comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Alors quels sont vos avis dessus ? Que je sache si je peut en écrire d'autre ou non :)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, donnez moi vos avis, conseils, remarques, opinions. Dites moi tout ! :)**

**Love, Angie. xx**


End file.
